Hitherto, instruction methods have been proposed for instruction on how to move the body in sports, performances, actions, or the like that are performed by moving the body. In such methods, a sport, performance, action or the like performed by a student under instruction is captured using a video camera, and instruction is given while comparing plural video images on a screen. Moreover, the sport, performance, action or the like as performed by an instructor is compared on the same screen, so as to give the student an understanding of the correct form and timing therefor.